Has Yet To Be Titled
by EvilPrincessMelphis
Summary: A year after the labyrinth done in Sarah's POV.Now serving chp.3 R&R.^_^
1.

Has Yet To Be Titled By EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
*~Melphis: This story is basically about how I felt on 10/24 so if it's a bit sad and gloomy when I started writing it I wasn't in the best of moods. As for a title I haven't thought of 1 yet.  
  
Right now I'm pretty mad the revised part 1 of RBM I recently wrote decided to be bitchy and not open on me so I have to write it again. Well enjoy.~*  
  
Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own any of this oh well.  
  
Rain. How beautiful and sad it is at the same time. A mysterious, yet beautiful sadness. I can't quite recollect how long I've been out here and crying my eyes out. I didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. My world is truly falling apart, it's a world I can't escape.  
  
"Sarah come on it's getting late and you're getting soaked!"  
  
That's the voice of a very worried and caring friend. All I've done is make people worry about me lately. As much as I care for my friend she couldn't begin to comprehend the sadness that resided in the depths of my heart and soul.  
  
"Sarah!!"  
  
"Coming," I whispered beginning to walk back.  
  
I remember when I had fewer cares in the world, when my heart was lighter and I always had my nose stuck in a book. Even then too much sadness gets you down and then you stop caring. All of this started this very day a year ago because of a stupid wish.  
  
Everyone knows the saying "be careful what you wish for" of course I'm sure most people think "Yeah sure this isn't going to happen to me because wishes aren't real." I thought that until this day. It was a Friday night and I'm stuck baby-sitting Toby, that was such a horrible day. I make the mistake of wishing the Goblin King to take Toby away. 1 guilt trip later I agree to reach the castle in the center of the labyrinth within 13 hours.  
  
It wasn't entirely 13 hours since I decided to be a smartass in front to the Goblin King. The point is I beat him, learned a few things about myself, there were even a few moments where it wasn't bad being there and I receive yet another guilt trip which started about a week or so later.  
  
"You have no power over me!" Just who the hell thought that up? And for 1 moment I actually believed that bullshit. My final confrontation with Jareth (Princess: she didn't notice the slip up.) was very weird. He sounded so sad and pathetic now that I think about it. Maybe he's just a miserable guy, alone and it can't be that much fun being the king over goblins and taking children.  
  
Once the dreams started, they never stopped. He seemed to have invaded my thoughts and dreams. Most of the dreams were of that final confrontation and us dancing and few times dreams I will never tell a single soul because I feel so embarrassed and guilty about. I was a wreck, it affected my academic work, my life at home and just about everything else.  
  
There's more, I've been getting some bad headaches and I've been eating less. Then the final blow of today, my mother died. I didn't know her as well as I wanted to. So much has happened, no wonder I'm a wreck. Will my life ever get any better?  
  
"Sarah, you ok?"  
  
"I've been better Kelli, thanks for coming with me."  
  
Kelli is 1 of the greatest friends I could ever have! She's always been there like the big sister I never had. I could trust her with anything but would she actually believe me about the labyrinth? 1 day I'll have to tell her I suppose.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower and then a nap."  
  
Kelli smiled and nodded," It'll help relax and clear your mind."  
  
After my shower I put on a blue robe, I looked at myself in the mirror as I combed my wet brown hair," You've seen better days and hopefully you'll turn your life around soon."  
  
I heard the sounds of a fight; Kelli's probably watching an action flick. So I came out there and I was greeted by a bouquet of red roses," Who are the flowers from?"  
  
"I don't know but some guy delivered it here."  
  
"There's a card."  
  
"Really what does it say?"  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, it's probably from one of my mom's friends!"  
  
"What if it's a secret admirer?"  
  
I looked at her critically," Yeah right that's a good one!"  
  
~Melphis: Yeah I know it's kinda short but if you really like it and want me to continue please leave a review and if you have any idea for a title that helps too. And as for who sent the flowers to Sarah is a secret better kept until next time.~ 


	2. 

Has Yet To Be Titled by EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*Gasps* I'm so surprised that anyone actually read and liked my story. ^_^ Maybe I should be in bad moods more often! This chapter isn't as good as the first one because I think it's a little more upbeat and I personally think I'm better at writing with just a hint of sadness and gloom.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything mentioned here I don't own except for Kelli.  
  
As always Kelli liked to make a big deal over nothing. They are just stupid flowers! Still she insists it's some secret admirer or something. This is a funeral and even if I did have some secret admirer it would be back at home because here no one knows me except as the daughter of that famous actress who just died.  
  
"Kelli I still say it's from one of mother's friends."  
  
"It's probably from that guy you met a year ago."  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"Oh come on don't tell me that all this year you haven't been the least bit spacey over a guy. You're in love!"  
  
Kelli knows me too well, I never get spacey over anything and I have been spacey all this year. As for love just what the heck is she smoking? I don't love the Goblin King! What do I have to do to convince you people and Kelli that I don't love him?  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind, even before mother died."  
  
"You daydream way too much and those two songs by David Bowie make you upset or cry."  
  
Her being a David Bowie fan she never went anywhere without her cds. Deliberately she plays As the World Falls Down. Why is she doing this to me? This is down right torture, I've already got enough on my mind today.  
  
"I don't love him! Leave me the hell alone, I don't love him!"  
  
So I went and cried myself to sleep on the bed. I just want to be left alone, I don't need her giving me a hard time. I never egged her on about who she liked or if she really loved this guy or that. Why couldn't she just back off?  
  
When I awoke I felt a little better even as I felt a migraine coming along. I changed into black jean, a tanktop and I slipped on a pair of boots. I brushed my hair back. Maybe it's time I did something with my hair, perhaps a haircut or maybe I should dye it. My hair was the least of my problems.  
  
"Hey Sarah, I'm sorry, I ordered dinner so if you're hungry."  
  
I don't know...maybe she's using this as a tactic to try and divulge even more information about him. I don't know how she does it, make me feel so guilty. Well yeah I mean Jareth (Melphis: She doesn't realize the little slip up.) did that to me but still how do they do that?  
  
So I came out and she had Chinese food on the table. Chinese food is one of my weakneses. (Melphis: Well actually it's mine, that and Cup o' Noodles. Princess: She was a bit hungry when she was writing this part so don't mind her.) How can I resist? Still I think something was off here.  
  
We sat and ate in silence. Kelli who I knew was up to something came back with something," Remember this? It was your favorite book!"  
  
I cringed, it was The Labyrinth. What the hell is she trying to do? She's trying to kill me! Well I do miss them all, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and everyone else from the labyrinth. I guess deep down I kinda miss him too but if I ever confessed that to him I'd die on the spot!  
  
"It was until I grew out of it."  
  
"Sarah you're the fantasy child, the one who has an infinite amount of imagination and the bookworm. I don't think you grew out of it, you just don't want to admit what's wrong."  
  
Kelli's right, I've been lying to myself," Good night Kelli."  
  
That night while I was sleeping the strangest thing happened. I saw little 10 year old me. We were near the water, she turned and came up to me," Sarah what the heck are you thinking?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean! This whole year, look what's happened to me, to you, to us! You love him and you know it! Just stop and think about it!"  
  
"What do you know you're only 10 years old!"  
  
"You said 'Maybe he's just a miserable guy, alone and it can't be that much fun being the king over goblins and taking children.' I think he is alone and miserable, he acts the way he does because he's hurting inside."  
  
"But if I do love him what if he doesn't love me?"  
  
"You'll never know if you don't go and ask him. If he doesn't then your heart will slowly mend either that or I'll end up being an unmarried old maid."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I'm just kidding but if you don't go and ask him it'll only get worse and then your heart will break. Go to him now because if you wait too long you might regret it. I know I'm only the 10 year old you but I know that you love him and you should stop being so damn stubborn and tell him! What's holding you back besides your insecurities? If you can't be brave for yourself be brave for me, Toby, all the little children that were wished to him and for everyone who has ever met Jareth."  
  
She made a lot of sense, I hate to admit it but she's smarter than me. Only me would have the guts to tell me that I loved the Goblin King. Kelli was hinting at it too, maybe I'm the clueless one here and everyone else has figured it out.  
  
I swallowed hard," I have been too stubborn I guess I'll have to try to talk to him."  
  
"Just say his name already and you'll make him listen!"  
  
"I'll go to Jareth and tell him how I felt and how stupid I am for taking a whole year to figure it out."  
  
"You're not stupid, you're just slow!"  
  
I woke up a migraine hit me like a train that hit me twice. Ignoring the migraine I stood up," I can't back down now but how do I get there?"  
  
Duh dummy! Try to call Hoggle and the others," Hoggle, I need you now more than ever. I haven't forgotten you or my other friends, I just needed time to think."  
  
"About time ye called."  
  
I hugged Hoggle first," I missed you so much! Hoggle I need to ask a favor; how do I get back to the labyrinth? "  
  
"Why would ye wanna go back?"  
  
"Because I have to talk to Jareth."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He ain't going to be easy to find, ever since you beat him, nobody has seen him since."  
  
Sarah simply said," Then I'll have to go and find him, no matter what it takes!"  
  
Kelli leaned on the wall next to the slightly ajar door," Looks like everything has gone according to plan."  
  
  
  
*~ Well do you guys think this is a good chapter 2? What will happen when Sarah finds Jareth? And what does Kelli mean by her plan? Look for another new chapter hopefully sometime soon when my computer isn't being bitchy! And when I have the time from the other horrors of life.  
  
As for titles for the story I welcome suggestions and it probably will be awhile before I decide on a title. As for Hoggle I'm sorry I forget the way he speaks because it has been awhile since I last saw The Labyrinth, I'm just saying that if anyone complains about Hoggle.~*  
  
Thanks to every1 who's read the first chapter I really hope you like this chapter.  
  
^_^ If you review you'll be my new best friend and maybe it'll encourage me to start on chapter 3 ASAP. 


	3. 

Has Yet To Be Titled by EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~ I apologize for taking way TOO long in updating but I do get sidetracked and I do require breaks. Um not really anything I can think of to say about the fic beforehand so just keep reading along.~*  
  
Disclaimer: Well you know.....*starts to cry*  
  
The last time I was here I only had my mind on getting Toby back but now it's different. I can't ignore these butterflies in my heart. I'm very very nervous about finding Jareth. It has been a year since and honestly I wouldn't know what to say. My mind is telling me this is crazy go back home but my heart is telling me to go on and find him even if it means going to the ends of the Underground and back again.  
  
Hoggle and I stood in front of the entrance of the labyrinth. Getting here was easy enough but finding Jareth, hell that's like looking for something you can't find, he does come and go as he pleases. I'm not going to lose my nerve, not now, I'm not backing down until I find Jareth!  
  
The labyrinth didn't look that much different from last time. The sky was a dark unwelcoming gray, like it could just start raining any moment.  
  
"Hoggle what happened here?"  
  
"Ever since Jareth's gone missing the labyrinth has changed. Anybody who knows anything about Jareth's dissappearance end up in the bog or one of the many oubilliettes or eaten by the wandering Nisses."  
  
"What are Nisses?"  
  
"Wandering fairy spirits, worse than that little fairy that bit you."  
  
Not that I really want to go back in there, I have to," We'll have to go through the labyrinth, he might still be in his castle."  
  
"I doubt that but it couldn't hurt!"  
  
I'm not sure what I've gotten myself into but I know it won't be a piece of cake like last time. After taking a deep breath I followed after Hoggle into the labyrinth.  
  
The Castle...  
  
"Hmm what a foolish mortal she is. Who in their right mind would ever want to come back to such a dismal and disgusting place as this? No matter, she won't reach the castle. As long as I'm in control here she'll face my illusions."  
  
She sat on Jareth's throne watching Sarah and Hoggle through her crystal. She had long blonde hair that stopped about a few inches before her waist and icy gray eyes. She wore tight leather pants, a black belly shirt and a long leather jacket over it.  
  
"Y-your H-high-highness?"  
  
"What do you want?" She asked not looking up at the goblin who just entered.  
  
"Somebody has wished a kid away."  
  
"Well that'll have to wait! I've got bigger problems on my agenda. Tell no one to disturb me whil I'm in the library."  
  
"B-bbb-but your highness."  
  
She had gotten up and was about to walk down the hall," Yes?"  
  
"The king has escaped!"  
  
"WHAT?! No matter, he's too weak at the moment to cause me any trouble, that girl on the other hand could present some trouble. Since Jareth doesn't have the strength to appear here no doubt he'll stumble onto Hoggle and Sarah eventually. Let's see, first I get rid of that damn dwarf she's traveling with and then I plan some way to kill her."  
  
She left the goblin alone in the throne room. Sure Jareth escaping was a minor set back which was bound to happen. Didn't matter because now she had another way to tease and taunt him," Tsk tsk Jareth, you're not very smart at all, while you wander through your labyrinth Sarah and Hoggle are at my mercy. I doubt even you can figure out my real plan."  
  
Back in the Labyrinth...  
  
Even with all the shortcuts we took we still had awhile to get to the castle. It all looked the same though, like it went on and on. At this rate we won't reach it! (Yes she's in a negative mood because I am! Give me a moment *pauses to take a deep breath* I probably shouldn't have read JTHM before deciding to working on this, oh well!)  
  
"Sarah why do ye wanna talk to Jareth?"  
  
I immediately blushed," Well... because ILOVEHIMSOIHOPEYOU'REHAPPY!!"  
  
"What? You said the last part too fast!"  
  
"I love the stupid guy!"  
  
How do these ppl get me to confess so quickly and easily? I want to learn how to do it! They just make me crack under pressure! If I confess again I love Jareth I'm going to want someone to kill me or hide in the Bog of Eternal Stench for the rest of my life before the smells kill me.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded, I was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. I might as well die from embarassment! What did I do to deserve this? No honestly I would like an answer to that! (Maybe I can start embarassing Jareth next chappie!)  
  
"About time, maybe it'd do him some good to have someone like you around."  
  
"What?" I asked mouth agape.  
  
"If he had met you sooner he wouldn't be so cruel and depressing."  
  
If anyone else is confused besides me then you're not alone! Somebody please kill me now because nothing makes sense anymore.  
  
"Well which way now?"  
  
I felt sleepy, really sleepy. I yawned a couple of times," Hoggle are you feeling sleepy too?"  
  
For some reason Hoggle didn't answer back. Just what the hell was going on? Everything was spinning and dancing. If this is like last time when Jareth gave that peach to Hoggle to give to me, then why is it happening and I haven't eaten anything?  
  
As I tried to fight the waves of drowsiness a thought popped into my head. Whoever this is likes to play a lot bit dirter than Jareth.  
  
*~Melphis: And so endeth the third chapter. Nah I'm kidding, I'm not that mean, not yet. So please contiue reading!~*  
  
I must've slept most of the night away while I was babysitting Toby. So I went downstairs to the sounds of Karen's terrible cooking. I pecked Toby on the cheek.  
  
"Morning Sarah."  
  
"Hey, morning. Oh I almost forgot I was suppose to do something with Kelli."  
  
I grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl and left even before Karen could say something to me. I don't know why I grabbed the peach, I'm not that fond of peaches that much.  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"Kelli! For once that evil little brat Toby didn't give me any trouble!"  
  
"That's good. Are you still going to help me with that English project?"  
  
"Yes, that evil lady assigned us so much homework, I haven't even finished that essay due."  
  
"Well come on!" Kelli said pulling me after her.  
  
I stopped right in my tracks, that's the same owl I saw yesterday when I was rehearsing the Labyrinth. That's really strange, when did you usually see owls in the day?  
  
"Stop daydreaming about that book of yours, I'm sure you're hoping that that Goblin King takes you far away from here!"  
  
"No way, he's the villian (a really cute one too!) of the story. What are the chances of him exisiting?"  
  
"The way you read that book I'm starting to think he does!"  
  
"It's just a story, it'll never happen and you know wishes like that never come true."  
  
"Only in books and your world."  
  
It's not possible, no way at all. If such a thing could I would've already wished Toby away.  
  
*~Melphis: I'm ending it for real this time. If none of this chapter, especially the bottom half doesn't make sense I apologize I was in a weird mood and reading JTHM didn't help.  
  
Will Sarah remember this is all an illusion? Or will she be that much of a sucker and fall for it? Will we find out the lovely villaness' name? When will she reveal her real evil plot? Where the hell is Jareth anyway? Will I continue to question your sanity as well as mine before this fic ends? Are you scared because I'm asking too many questions? Will you review if I quit the questions?  
  
That said I'm going to sleep now, don't worry I'll be back soon. Leave a review and I'll leave you Gingerbread Men and Candy Canes, the Egg Nog is optional. ~* 


End file.
